Rose's First Kiss
by HPFangirl71
Summary: A short story about Rose asking Teddy to help her with a very important milestone in her life. Will it be a disappointment or a very special moment?
1. Rose's First Kiss

**Rose's First Kiss by HPFangirl71**

"Oh Rosie, a first kiss is supposed to be something special. Not something you do to just get it out of the way!" Teddy said with a grin.

Rose looked at him with determination. She wanted this milestone out of the way.

"Please Teddy! It'll only take a minute and then I'll stop bugging you." she pleaded.

"No Rose I can't, your first kiss should be with a true love not with an almost relative." he said with an almost chuckle.

"So who was your first kiss?" she said slyly.

"Your cousin Victoire." he stated with honesty, not realizing her devious trickery.

"Ooohhh… you mean the one who's now married to Blaise Zabini's devil spawn?"

Suddenly Teddy realized he'd been had and laughed aloud.

"Ok Rosie, you have me there, but at the time I was madly in love with that girl. It happened in this house to be exact, right under the mistletoe. I still remember the very dress she wore. In fact, I remember everything about that kiss and none of the ones after it. Do you know why that is?" he said still smiling.

"Because it was special." she grumbled. "I'm tired of waiting for special to come along. I just want it done with so I can quit worrying about it! I'm willing to risk losing special just to get it over with." she said with full confidence.

She could tell that Teddy was starting to wear down. He always had a hard time saying no to any of the Weasley clan.

"Please Ted… Please!" she begged.

"Okay fine, I'll do it." he said in defeat. "Close your eyes." he commanded her.

Rose did as she was instructed and patiently waited. Soon she felt Teddy's hand on her chin as he guided her closer to him. She felt his warm breath upon her cool skin as he invaded her space. Then she felt his moist lips pressing urgently up against hers. Her hand instinctively rose up to the back of Teddy's head, to linger within his lime green hair. Her mouth opened and Teddy deepened the kiss and she could taste dessert upon his lips. The tip of her tongue darted out to meet his and she felt something rise up within her. It was something unexplainable and electric.

Then Teddy pulled away from her. She felt emptiness at the sudden lack of contact while still experiencing the adrenaline rush at having once had it. It was a feeling she found hard to put into words so instead she ran out of the room. As she came around the dining room corner, she stopped to press herself tight against the wall. As she closed her eyes once again, her fingertips reached out to touch her lips.

The heaviness of his kiss still lingered there. It seemed dear Teddy needn't worry; Rose hadn't missed any such special moment. For it seemed that Teddy Lupin was special enough for Rose's first kiss to be delightfully magical after all…


	2. Rose Plans a Picnic for Two

**Rose Plans a Picnic For Two by HPFangirl71**

Teddy sat waiting for Rose beneath the apple tree, just outside of the Burrow. At the thought of Rose, he was reminded back to just the other day, when Rose had come to him pleading for him to kiss her. He knew it was only because she'd wanted her first kiss out of the way and she trusted him, there was nothing more to it. Yet suddenly she'd asked him to meet her here and he wondered at why.

Even now as Teddy sat leaning up against the bark of the tree, he could recall the kiss quite fondly. He knew it was wrong to think such thoughts of young Rose but Teddy couldn't seem to help himself. Her lips had been so soft and even though she'd been inexperienced, her kiss had been magical to him. He'd always had a fondness for Rose but it had always been as a "dear little sister" and nothing more. Ever since her kiss though, Teddy had been thinking of Rose in a much more grownup way.

Rose broke into Teddy's thoughts by calling out his name. She was carrying a picnic basket. A brilliant smile adorned her freckled face and her strawberry curls were caught up within a bow behind her head. Teddy thought she looked beautiful and suddenly he was inclined to tell her so.

"You look very pretty tonight Rosie. What's the occasion?" he inquired.

"You and I dear Teddy are going on a picnic." she commanded.

"But it's dark out already." he said, wearing an impish grin upon his face.

"Its okay, I'm prepared." she said slyly as she led the way across the field.

They walked on in silence until they reached an alcove of trees near the edge of the property. There, Teddy saw a table set for two, complete with candelabra in its center. Teddy watched as Rose rushed about lighting the candles and placing food from the basket upon the table. She looked even more beautiful in the soft glow of the candlelight. It nearly took Teddy's breath away.

"Rose, I don't understand…" Teddy said softly.

"It's because of the other day." she replied. "Ever since then, I haven't been able to think of anything but that kiss… and you Teddy."

She turned away in embarrassment but Teddy grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her back to face him.

"Oh Rosie… you're all I've been able to think of too."

She broke out in a shy smile as she reached up to press a hand timidly up against the stubble on Teddy's face. Teddy responded by letting his lips graze upon the soft skin of her delicate fingers. As the heat of desire flared up between them, he could no longer deny his attraction for Rose. In that defining moment, Teddy suddenly let his heart take over. He bent his head to capture her sweet lips within his in a searing kiss. It seemed Teddy's feelings for Rose weren't so platonic anymore…


End file.
